warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Mixels
Mixels is a 2014 comedy animated television series that aired on Cartoon Network, co-produced by The Lego Group and Cartoon Network Studios.https://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/mixel-invasion-begun/ The series first aired on February 12, 2014 with a new episode of Teen Titans Go!. The series revolves around the Mixels, small creatures that can mix and combine with one another in creative and unpredictable storylines. Although previous Lego series, such as Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and Legends of Chima use CGI animation, Mixels made use of Toon Boom Harmony software, which is animated at Atomic Cartoons, Inc., before later being animated traditionally at Digital eMation, Inc., Big Star Entertainment, Inc., and Saerom Animation, Inc.. Overview Characters Infernites (Series 1) * Flain (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Vulk (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Zorch (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Cragsters * Krader (Voiced by David P. Smith) - * Seismo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Shuff (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - Electroids * Teslo (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Zaptor (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Volectro (Voiced by David P. Smith) - Frosticons (Series 2) * Flurr (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - * Slumbo (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - * Lunk (Voiced by Billy West) - Fang Gang *Jawg (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - *Gobba (Voiced by Billy West) - *Chomly (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Flexers *Kraw (Voice actor currently unknown) - *Tentro (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - *Balk (Voiced by Billy West) - Glorp Corp (Series 3) * Glomp (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - * Glurt (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Torts (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - Spikels * Footi (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - * Scorpi (Voice actor currently unknown) - * Hoogi (Voiced by Matt Taylor) - Wiztastics * Magnifo (Voiced by Brian Stepanek) - * Mesmo (Voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - * Wizwuz (Voiced by Bumper Robinson) - Orbitons (Series 4) * Rokit (Voiced by Phil Hayes) - * Niksput (Voiced by Andrew K-shino) - * Nurp-Naut (Voiced by Justin Grolleman for Nurp and Rodger Bumpass for Naut) Infernites * Burnard (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Meltus (Voiced by Jess Harnell) - * Flamzer (Voiced by Rodger Bumpass) - Glowkies * Globert (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Vampos (Voiced by Sam Riegel) - * Boogly (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - Klinkers (Series 5) * Gox (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Jinky (Voiced by Jeff Bennet) - * Kamzo (Voiced by Steve Blum) - Frosticons * Krog (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Chilbo (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - * Snoof (Voiced by Daran Norris) - Lixers * Spugg (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Turg (Voiced by Peter Jason) - * Tungster (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - Weldos (Series 6) * Kramm (Voiced by Dave Fennoy) - * Forx (Voiced by Chris Cox) - * Wuzzo (Voiced by Peter Jason) - Glorp Corp * Dribbal (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Gurggle (Voiced by Jeff Bennett) - * Slusho (Voiced by Griffin Burns) - Munchos * Snax (Voiced by Griffin Burns)- * Berp (Voiced by Tom Kenny) - * Vaka-Wala (Voiced by Jess Harnell for Vaka, and Daran Norris for Waka) - Nixels *Nixels (all voiced by Fred Tatasciore, later by Rodger Bumpass and currently by Peter Jason) - *King Nixel (Voiced by Phil Hayes, later by Steve Blum) - *Major Nixel (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - Episodes Season 1 (2014) Season 2 (2015–16) Merchandise LEGO Series 1 Series 1 was released on March 1, 2014, and consists of the Infernites, Cragsters, and Electroids Series 2 Series 2 was released on June 1, 2014 and consists of the Frosticons, the Fang Gang, and The Flexers. Series 3 Series 3 was released on September 1, 2014, and consists of the Glorp Corp, the Spikels, and the Wiztastics Series 4 Series 4 was released on February 1, 2015, and consists of the Orbitons, the Infernite Cousins, and the Glowkies Series 5 Series 5 was released on June 1, 2015 the two new tribes of this series are called the "Klinkers" and the "Lixers", along with three new Frosticons Series 6 Series 6 was released on October 1, 2015. The two tribes of this series are the "Weldos" and the "Munchos". Along with three new Glorp Corp. Series 7 Series 7 was released on February 1, 2016, and consists of the MCPD ('M'ixopolis 'C'ity 'P'olice 'D'epartment), the Medivals, and the Mixies Discontinuation Shortly after Cartoon Network announced that the episode "Nixel Nixel Go Away" will be the series finale, The Lego Group cancelled production of the toy line. As a result, the theme was discontinued. Awards In 2014, Mixels won in the "Pocket Money" category at the London Toy Fair Best New Toy Awards. References External links * Mixels at Lego.com * * Category:2010s television series Category:2014 television series debuts Category:2016 television series endings Category:Lego Category:Mixels Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network original programs Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:Cartoon Network shows